Commercial appliances in communal settings allow a large number of individuals to use these appliances to accomplish their desired objectives. For example, laundromats allow individuals to wash and dry their clothes or microwaves in a communal kitchen allows individuals to cook their food. These communal appliances can also be accessed in settings such as hotels, dormitories, and apartments. However, these communal appliances fail to meet the needs of the individuals using these appliances. In addition, the communal appliances also fail to optimize the resources provided to the individuals.
Presently, the use of these communal appliances does not provide sufficient security for the first individual from other individuals looking to utilize these resources. These communal appliances fail to prevent other individuals from removing the first individual's belongings to utilize the appliances for the other individual's personal use. Further, the communal appliances do not prevent other from stealing the first user's belongings.
In addition, the owners of these communal appliances are not able to maximize the profitability of the appliance should a user forget they are occupying the appliance. This occupation of the appliances prevents another user from utilizing the resources and prevents the owners from making additional profit from appliances.